


The Love Triangle

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Silent Witness (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle has had her heartbroken many times, so she protects herself until one day she meets someone special.
Relationships: Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart/Danielle Wolfe, Bernie Wolfe/Kate Stewart (one night stand), Danielle Wolfe/Abigail Tate, Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds, Kate Stewart/Abigail Tate, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. All About Danielle Wolfe

Hey, I'm Danielle Wolfe. I'm a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon, I am the younger child/only daughter of my parents Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe.

When I was just thirteen years old, I was raped by a man and I fell pregnany. I didn't tell my parents (in fear of losing them), so I kept the attack and the pregnancy to myself.

I decided to go and stay in the basement, so I could keep the pregnancy a secret. However that wasn't to be, as I went into labour and my parents took me to hospital.

About minutes later, I gave birth to a baby girl but she was taken away and I never saw her again. I didn't even get to hold her and my heart ached for her.

The doctors told my parents that my appendix was on the verge of bursting, also that my monthly cycle did not help the situation.

"Will she be ok?" My mother asked the Doctor.

"Yes she will be fine, also she was bloated." He said as my parents nodded.

After leaving the hospital, my boyfriend Alistair was with me and I remained silent. Everyday I thought about my baby girl and where she had been taken to.

All I wanted was my baby girl back and all I had left of her was my last ultrasound scan, I kept it with me all the time.


	2. Marrying/Divorcing Alistair

When I was sixteen, me and Alistair married and I was two months pregnant (with twin girls). We were happy and my parents couldn't wait to be grandparents.

I still didn't tell anyone about the first pregnancy, however as the pregnancy progressed, the girls were healthy.

"I want to call twin b, Tiger." Alistair said as I pulled a face at him.

"I don't think so." I said to him.

A few months later, I went into labour and gave birth to our first daughter who I called Berenice Griselda Wolfe.

Three minutes later, I gave birth to our second daughter, however I never saw her as Alistair had left the country taking her with him.

I filed for divorce and I raised Bernie on my own, she was an easy baby, sleeping through the night and always smiling at me.

We formed a very strong bond with each other, Bernie was my whole world and I loved her very much.

I would take her swimming and she would try to attack the waves, I swore down that (at times) that Bernie was a daredevil or she had a death wish.

Afterwards, Bernie would stay with me and would just lay in my arms. Even at night, Bernie would lay with me and drank her lukewarm hot chocolate in a bottle.

Bernie (oftenly) would remind me so much of her older sister, blonde hair seemed to be the trait for Bernie and her sister.

My mind would often wonder to my youngest daughter, who Alistair is raising on his own. I would often wonder if she had blonde like me and her older sisters.


	3. Giving Birth To Matthew

It was February, 1978 and I was ready for giving birth to my forth/final child.

My ex-boyfriend, Mark was happy about becoming a dad and he was so gentle. It was until a few weeks ago that his attitude had changed and I learned the truth about him.

Mark had been cheating on me with my best friend Melissa and I was livid with her, however I stopped being friends with her and I dumped Mark. My heart was broken and I stroked my baby bump, even though Bernie was two years old, she had a very good understanding of when someone was hurting. 

As I laid on my bed with Bernie, she climbed over the blanket and snuggled herself into my side. She rested her hand on my bump and gently kissed my cheek, which I just smiled at her.

However, I had been cramping all night so I got Bernie dressed and then drove to the hospital with her (as she didn't want to leave my side), a nurse stayed with her as I found out that I was in labour and a few hours later, I gave birth to my only son who I named Matthew Oscar Wolfe.

The nurse came in with Bernie and gently placed her on the bed next to me, Bernie gazed at her baby brother and planted a kiss on his forehead. I smiled as the nurse held Matthew and I sat Bernie in between my legs, she held her baby brother in her arms as he yawned at her and she giggles;

"He's funny mommy." Bernie responded as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

The nurse took a picture of the three of us and soon I settled into family life as a family of three.

Bernie was the perfect little helper, she wouldn't let anyone hold Matthew (unless it was me), Bernie was protective of her baby brother and she adored him. When I would lay him on the floor (on a cushion), Bernie laid next to him and would fall asleep with her arm placed over her brother's tummy.


	4. Relationship With Abigail Tate

I was out shopping with Bernie and Matthew, Bernie was now five years old and Matthew was now three years old.

Bernie and Matthew sat in the trolley and helped to organise the shopping as I just smiled at them, however as I was reading the list a blonde hair blue eyed woman bumped into me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She said as I smiled at her.

"It's ok no worries." I replied as Bernie and Matthew smiled.

She smiled at them, "Hello and what is your names?" She asked them as I smiled.

Bernie and Matthew smiled, "I'm Bernie and I'm Matthew. What's your name?" They asked in unison.

"I'm Abigail Tate, nice to meet you both." Abby responded.

"I'm Danielle Wolfe, nice to meet you." I said to her.

Abby looked over at me, "Sorry, I'm Abigail Tate, I love kids me and I think they are so amazing."

"It's ok, actually they aren't as friendly when meeting new people. Sometimes, they would shy away but not with you." I responded.

Abby smiled, "Maybe they know that I am a good person. Do you mind if I come round with you please?"

I smiled, "Sure, I don't mind."

With that, she got her trolley and we talked as we went round the shop and Bernie along with Matthew continued to organise the shopping.

We got to the til and I packed up the shopping, as Bernie and Matthew sat quietly and waited patiently. Because they had been good, I got them a special treat.

Then we parted ways and I took them home along with the shopping, after putting the shopping away, Bernie and Matthew had their dinner and settled down to watch cartoons.

However, after tea I put them in the bath and I settled them down in their bedrooms with the cartoons.

I got a bath and got settled into bed, I watched my favourite movie. I was suddenly startled by a knock on the door and I checked on the kids, they were both fast asleep.

As I made my way downstairs, I unlocked the front door and opened it;

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" I asked her confused.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, I was taking an evening stroll and I noticed your car. I live five doors down." She said as I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I'm ok and my kids are fast asleep in bed. Please come in." I responded as I stepped aside and let her in.

Abby came in and I made her a cuppa, then I came in with the drinks;

"Here you go." I said as I placed the drinks on the table.

However, I suddenly felt as though Abby was checking me out, I didn't feel uncomfortable (as much) but I had a feeling that she liked my body.

I sat down and turned to her, "Are you checking me out?" I teased her a little.

"Yeah." She said as she blushed, "You have a fabulous body. I have seen you at Holby and even your walk sends my heart into a flutter."

I smiled at her, I never had anyone check me out and to be honest, I felt really warm and fuzzy as Abby complimented me.

"I'm sorry, I am being inappropriate. I should go!" Abby got up and headed for the door, but she hesitated.

However I got up and walked over to her, as softly as I could I spoke to her;

"Do you have feelings for me?" 

She swallowed hard and turned to me;

"Yes....I....do." she responded sheepishly as I smiled.

I lifted her face up to meet mine and I softly stroked her face (with the back of my hand);

"It's ok and you don't need to be embarrassed." I replied as she looked at me.

Then slowly, I pulled her into my arms and our lips met with such grace and we kissed passionately.

As we kissed, I ran my hand down her body (feeling her nipples hardened) and soon I reached to between her legs.

"I want you Danielle." Abby said as I laid her on the sofa and slowly unzipped her trousers and I stripped her naked from the waist down.

Then I sucked on her neck as I moved her top up and played with her hardened nipples;

"Please baby, I need more." She begged me as I smiled at her.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed." I took her hand and led her to my bedroom, as we entered my bedroom we kissed and I picked her up to lay her on the bed.

We made love to each other and we began a relationship, the following morning I woke up with Abby in my arms and I kissed her forehead gently.

I left her to sleep in my bed and I got the kids up, as we went downstairs I made them breakfast and then let them run around in the garden.

Only, Bernie tripped over a log of wood and her knee open;

"Sweetheart, what happened?" I asked her as she limped in with Matthew.

"I tripped over a log mommy and my knee is bleeding." She responded as I picked her up and sat her on the side.

I picked up Matthew and sat him next to his sister, then (with some lukewarm water) I cleaned up Bernie's knee and she didn't need stitches (thank god).

I put some germoline cream on her wound and placed a plaster on it;

"There you go baby." I said as she wiped her eyes.

Because she had been brave, I let her and Matthew have one of mommy's special biscuits which they smiled.

I got them settled down into the living room, they played quietly and they went really quiet, I walked in and found them colouring the same picture.

Just then Abby came down with my blouse on and I smiled at her, I walked over to her and she kissed me.

I wanted to have sex with her again but Bernie and Matthew were, so I took Abby into the kitchen. As we kissed passionately, I lifted up my blouse (which Abby was wearing), I slowly rubbed against her and she enjoyed it.

Then, I laid her on the table (on her tummy) and I began licking her from behind which she loved as she moaned.

Only she came good and hard, she lifted up and kissed me as she wrapped her arms around me, then she kissed my neck as I undid my blouse and rubbed her boobs.

Just then, Bernie asked if they could watch cartoons and I said yes, I heard the telly switch on and they giggled at the cartoons.

Abby and I continued our sex session in the kitchen and she pleasured me, Abby was my first girlfriend and I enjoyed having sex with her.

"This is my first time with a woman." I said to her as she looked surprised at me.

"Your kidding me!" She responded.

I nodded at her.

"But your really good at pleasuring me and I love it." Abby said as she smiled at me.

"I know right, I'm surprised myself. I am bisexual baby." I responded as we smiled at each other.

We kissed passionately and we were still groping each other, after a while I let Abby go and have a bath as I did us some dinner.

After doing tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches, Abby came back down and we ate together;

"You staying the night again baby?" I asked her as we were in the kitchen.

"Yeah of course I am, now that we are together I don't want to lose you baby." Abby responded as I smiled at her.

Then I told Bernie and Matthew, they were excited and jumped up and down. When they calmed down, I gave them their tea (as Abby and I were having a takeaway).


	5. Ten Years Later

Abby and I had been together for ten years, we had a very healthy sex life. I had been planning to propose to her and I had bought a ring, I didn't tell anyone at all.

That is until I had my heart broken (💔) again:

I was at home as it was my day off from work, and I was cleaning the house when I found love letters from a woman named Kate (in Abby's jeans) and I read them.

As I sat and read the letters , my heart broke completely and I wasn't happy. I loved Abby and I just couldn't understand why she would cheat on me.

Afterwards, I put the letters back and then Abby came home;

"Sorry I can't stop baby, I just need a bath and then I am meeting an old friend for lunch." She said as I looked at her.

Abby had left her phone downstairs, so I took it and I looked at her messages. I found at least (384) saucy messages between Abby and Kate.

(Little did I know that, Kate was something much more than Abby's girlfriend), then Abby came downstairs and I confronted her;

"Why Abby? What did I do to deserve to be cheated on?" I asked her.

"It wasn't planned I swear to you." Abby replied and I couldn't hear it anymore.

"I want you out now." I said as I left the house and Abby stopped me.

"No I'm sorry, I love you." She said.

I pushed her away and left without saying a word or looking back.

At sixty-thirty pm, I returned home with Bernie and Matthew. The house was quiet, they settled down for the night (even though they were teens), Bernie and Matthew would rather stay at home.

After getting a bath, I got dressed and moved my pillow to find a letter. It had Abby's handwriting on it, instead of reading the letter I just put it in the drawer and left it.

Abby had broken my heart and I couldn't bare to read anything from her, from that night on, I vowed to never fall in love again.

Bernie and Matthew came in to see me, I cried as I told them that me and Abby had split up. They just hugged me tightly and slept in my bed (with me) that night.


	6. Getting My Life Back Together

After a couple of months, I was getting my life back together. It still hurt that Abby had cheated on me and I still couldn't understand why she did it to me.

Anyway, I dived into work and did operations with Jac Naylor. I never told anyone (except for Jac) about the break up and I kept to my word to never fall in love again.

However, I lost a patient who had endless heart operations and I didn't know;

"Danielle, this wasn't your fault and Mrs Peterson had endless heart operations, which (in the end) her heart just gave out." Jac said to me as I listened.

"She wasn't one of our patients was she?" I replied.

Jac shook her head, "She was a heart patient at St James Hospital, no matter what Danielle, we couldn't have saved her."

I just wrapped my arms around her (as I needed a cuddle), Jac wrapped her arms around me and we just held each other.

Ever since Jac and I had met, we had been really close and we were like sisters to each other. I had Jac's back and she had mine.

"I'm sorry I just need a cuddle!" I said to her as we still held each other.

"I know Danielle, and you don't need to apologize ok. We can share a cuddle anytime either of us need a cuddle ok." Jac responded.

"Ok." I replied.

In the afternoon, it was (relatively) quiet. We had a major operation, which was a heart transplant and both of us did the transplant.

About three hours later, we had successfully put the heart transplant in and the patient was placed into recovery.

"Fifteen minutes obs please." Jac said as I agreed with her.

Luckily, the patient came through fighting and he was placed into a private room. A couple of days later, we discharged him and gave him some time off.

Then I finished my shift and went home, Jac offered me a lift and I accepted;

"Your getting there Danielle!" Jac said to me.

"I know I am Jac. It does still hurt but I just remember that I love my children and they love me." I responded as Jac smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Jac pulled up in my driveway and I got out, "Thanks for the lift."

"No probs Danielle." She said before reversing out of my driveway and she went home.

I went into the house and my children were curled up on the sofa together, I smiled as I wrapped them up warm and kissed their foreheads.

I locked the front door and turn the living room light off, then slowly crept upstairs and climbed into bed after having a bath.


	7. Being Happy

It was five years later, Bernie had become a Consultant Trauma Surgeon and Matthew became Consultant Neurosurgeon.

Bernie had recently moved to San Francisco with her wife Serena, I have never met Serena but from what I heard, she had completely won over my daughter's heart.

I wasn't happy about Bernie moving to San Francisco, but I understood that she was in love and she wanted to be with Serena and I accepted that.

Bernie promised to visit me when she had time off and when she didn't, she would always video call me on her laptop.

I had just got out of the bath, when Bernie video called me, I answered but left the camera off until I got dressed.

Then I put the camera on;

"Hello Bernie?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Hello mother, guess you had been in the bath?" She replied as I smiled.

I nodded, "Yes but I always have time for you and Matthew."

A smile spreaded across her face, "How is my brother?"

"He is fine, he has a girlfriend and they are out tonight so I am on my own." I replied.

We talked further and had a laugh, "How is Serena?" I asked her.

"She is great mother, she's just in the bath at the moment. Also, Serena treated her first Trauma patient today and she is still half and half." Bernie said.

"Serena will get there baby, she will just need time to process it that's all." I responded as she smiled.

Then we end the call, giving each other kisses and smiling, I closed my laptop down and put it on charge.

Just after putting my laptop on charge, my phone rang and it was Matthew;

"Hello Matthew." I said as he responded.

"Hi mom, I'm staying out for the night. I'm staying at Chelsea's parents' house."

I smiled, "Ok baby, oh Bernie has called me and asked how you were and I said you were fine."

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna give her ring now." Matthew said.

Then we hung up and I got settled down for the night.


	8. Truth Or Consequences

Three years later:

I had been informed by Bernie that her wife Serena had been kidnapped by red creatures;

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" I said as she took a breath.

"These red creatures kidnapped Serena, mother! She was last seen in New Mexico and I am gonna go and find her." She replied.

"Ok just be careful baby and keep me updated please." I said to her. "I will mother, love you?" Bernie replied.

"Love you too baby." I responded as we hung up and I was worried.

Bernie drove to New Mexico (unaware of the events to follow), she covers herself and looks around.

Just as she comes into the sheriff's office, she holds her gun up and says;

"Who are you?"

Just then the woman turned round and held her gun upto Bernie.

"Who are you?" She repeated the question at Bernie.

Bernie raised her eyebrow (a trait she inherited from her mother), "I'm Dr Berenice Wolfe, Consultant Trauma Surgeon at Memorial hospital. Who are you?"

"I'm Kate Stewart, Chief Sciencetific Officer at UNIT. You gonna lower your gun?" Kate responded.

Bernie lowers her gun, "What the hell is going on?"

Kate put her gun away, "How much do you know?" She asked Bernie.

"All I know is that my wife Serena was kidnapped by red creatures and she was last seen here." Bernie replied as Kate smiled a little.

"These red creatures did they have suckers all over their body?" Kate asked.

Bernie recalled from memory, "Yes they did."

Kate put her hands over her face, "They are called Zygons, usually a peaceful race until one day one of them goes rogue."

"But why kidnap Serena?" Bernie replied as she took in the news.

"Don't know, what's her job?" Kate responded as she looked at Bernie.

Bernie took the biggest inhale and responded, "Serena is a Consultant General Surgeon at Memorial hospital."

Kate became confused, "By the way, why do you look like me?" She asked Bernie.

Bernie scoffed, "Your asking me? I don't know why we look like and for all I know, you could be a Zygon."

Kate didn't like that, "How dare you? I could say the same about you, for all I know you could be a Zygon."

The twins argued about the likeness that they each bore to each other, still they hadn't realised that they are identical twin sisters.

However, the sheriff throws them both in jail and leaves them to it.

Bernie sits on the bed (with her knees to her chest), she opens up about her parents;

"I am like I am, because I had no father."

Kate sat next to her, "What happened to your dad?"

"No idea, my mother gave birth to me and when she came home, she found his stuff gone and no note at all." Bernie replied.

"Wish I had a mother!" Kate responded as she looked at the bars.

Bernie looked over at her, "What happened to your mom?"

Kate responded, "She had me and then left abruptly, I was raised by my father. He could never understand what he did wrong to my mother but he raised me."

"Sounds like we each had a parent who didn't want to know." Bernie replied as Kate nodded.

"Even if I saw my mother in the street, I wouldn't recognize her and to be honest with you, I don't want a relationship with her." Kate responded.

Bernie slipped her hand into Kate's hand, "Same here, my dad left me and I wouldn't want him, the only parent we need is the one who raised us."

Kate nodded, "Agreed." Then they locked eyes with each other.

Slowly, they leaned in and kissed each other passionately, while wrapping their arms around each other.

As they kissed, Kate unbuttoned Bernie's blouse and slid it off her and then Bernie took Kate's t-shirt off.

"I'm horny Kate." Bernie says as Kate smiles at her.

"Me too Bernie." Kate responded, then they snogged each other as Kate unzipped Bernie's trousers and slipped her hand inside Bernie's knickers.

Bernie broke the kiss as she moaned, feeling Kate rubbing her sowllen pussy, she kissed Kate's neck and gave her a love bite.

However, Bernie slipped her hand into Kate's knickers (after unzipping her trousers), Bernie rubbed Kate as they fucked each other.

"Fuck yes." Kate moaned as she kept rubbing Bernie hard.

Then Kate stopped rubbing Bernie and pulled her bra down to kiss her boobs and suck on her nipples.

Bernie moaned as she rested her hands on Kate's hips, as Kate playfully bit Bernie's hard nipple (turning Bernie on).

After stripping each other naked, Bernie climbed on top of Kate and rubbed against her, as Kate sucked on Bernie's neck giving her a love bite.

However, after they climax at the same time, they kiss as Kate playfully pulls Bernie down and they rub against each other slowly.

They laid beside each other that night, snuggled into each other. They were still unaware of the fact that they were sisters and they had just slept together.

Eventually, Bernie and Kate found Serena and Louisa (Kate's youngest daughter). Bernie along with Kate, refused to speak of their one night stand and returned home to their respective homes.

Bernie informed her mother that she had found Serena and she was ok, Danielle was happy and she praised her daughter for her bravery.

Kate had also informed her dad that his granddaughter Louisa was ok and she was home.

Danielle and Alistair are both kept in the dark of their daughters meeting and sleeping together, but will they ever be reunited and can Bernie and Kate discover the truth of what really happened to the parent they never knew.


	9. Falling For Ann

It was now the year, 2020, I was still working at Holby City and I carried on with my career.

I was sat in my office (which I shared with Jac, as we were joint Clinical Lead of Darwin). I had just finished the admin paperwork when my landline rung and I answered;

"Hello, Dr Wolfe speaking?" I said as I heard a response.

"Hi I'm Ann Reynolds, General Manager of Wentworth prison." Ann replied as I sent the admin off to Henrik.

Then I returned to the call, "Sorry yes, how can I help you Ann Reynolds?" I said.

"We have a prisoner on my block and he has heart problems." Ann replied.

"Ok, are there any breathing problems that I need to be aware of?" I responded as Jac came into the office.

Ann coughed and then replied, "Yes, he has shallow breathing and he says that his chest hurts when he breaths in."

"Right ok, I will drive over to Wentworth and I will examine him Ann." I said as Jac sat on my desk.

"That is fine Dr Wolfe, when you come to the gate just say that I requested a visit from you for a prisoner." Ann said as I smiled a little.

"I will do Ann." I hung up from the call and told Jac what was wrong.

"I need to go to Wentworth prison and examine a prisoner Jac. Will you be ok here?" I asked her.

Jac just smiled, "If needed Danielle, I will keep a theatre slot available. Yes I will be fine here." She replied as I smiled.

Then I left with my stuff, I got in my car and drove to Wentworth prison.

An hour later, I pulled up at Wentworth prison and I pressed the intercom;

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi, my name is Dr Danielle Wolfe and I am a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon. Ann Reynolds asked for me to come and examine prisoner." I responded as he let me through.

"Dr Wolfe, Ann Reynolds will meet you at the reception." He replied.

"Thank you." I responded as the gates opened and I went inside, I parked my car in the car park.

I walked into the reception and saw the receptionist;

"Hi I'm here to see Ann Reynolds about a prisoner?" I explained as she smiled and rang Ann's phone.

"Hi Ann, Dr Wolfe is here in reception. Ok will do. She will be down soon Dr Wolfe." She said as I smiled.

"Thank you." I sat down and waited for Ann.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the slow sounds of clicking as I turned my head and saw a woman walking down the steps.

It was in slow motion (like a movie) and the woman looked sexy, she was wearing an all black suit with a white blouse and she had blonde hair, which seemed move in time with her walking.

Then everything went back to normal as the woman approached me and I was instantly attracted to her, as she was instantly attracted to me;

"Dr Wolfe?" She asked as she took my breath away.

Weakily I responded, "Yeah, you must be Ann Reynolds?" 

She just smiled at me, "Come on I will show you my office and then we can go to the prisoner."

I finally got my breath back, "er yeah sure."

We smiled at each other and then I went with Ann to her office, we went into the lift and got out on her floor.

"How long you been a Consultant Cardiology Surgeon Danielle?" Ann asked me.

"As long as I can remember. My children are doctors too, Bernie is a Consultant Trauma Surgeon at Memorial hospital in San Francisco and Matthew is a Consultant Neurosurgeon at St James Hospital." I replied to her.

She smiled, "So a Doctor family then!" She teased a little and I blushed red in front of her.

"Yeah." I responded sheepishly.

We went into her office and she handed me the file she kept on the prisoner, when our fingers met I felt a surge of love rush through my veins and I fell in love with Ann.

Anyway, I pushed my feelings and my sexual attraction to Ann to the back of my mind and I focused on the prisoner;

"Right so. Shallow breathing and pain in his chest, let me ring my colleague."

I rang Jac and told her;

"Hey Danielle." Jac said as she answered.

"Hey Jac, the prisoner has shallow breathing and pain in his right side of his heart. Does that ring bell?" I responded as Jac realised who it was.

Then she replied, "Danielle, that Michael Wailton. He has a medical heart condition, I operated on him years ago."

"Right, I will examine him and then if you are not happy with it, then I will have him transferred to Holby." I replied as Ann came up behind me.

Jac responded, "That is fine Danielle, I will keep a slot free."

"Ok bye." I hung up and told Ann, "I need to go and examine Mr Wailton."

Ann wrapped her arms around me and I melted to her touch, "Ann, I need to go and see Me Wailton." I said again.

"He can wait an extra five minutes baby." Ann replied as she moved her hand down and she unzipped my trousers.

Slipping her hand in knickers (ever so slowly), she rubbed my pussy slowly and I moaned.

"Man that feels so good baby, keep going." I said as Ann realised that I was swollen and I needed a release.

Ann kissed my neck and gave me a love bite, then we kissed passionately as she kept rubbing me, going harder each time.

Soon I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed and Ann squeezed my boobs, I smiled at her as she rubbed more (this time slowly);

"I needed that baby." I said as she smiled at me and slowly I unzipped her trousers and slipped my hand into her knickers. 

I began to rub her slowly as she looked at me and then I kissed her neck and gave her a love bite.

Ann soon climaxed as I smiled at her,

"Come round to my house later baby and we can have some more privacy." I said seductively as she smiled at me.

"Why don't you text me your address baby and I will bring the wine." Ann replied as my eyes glistened with love.

After zipping myself up and straightening my hair, Ann took me to see Me Wailton.

"Hello Mr Wailton, I'm Dr Wolfe and I am going to examine you ok?" I said as he nodded.

I examined him as Ann watched, as I listened to his heart I noticed something unusual and I rang Jac;

"What's wrong Danielle?" Jac asked her upon answering her phone.

"Jac I have detected an echo in his heart beat, is that normal for someone who has a heart transplant?" Of course I am a cardiologist but I need a second opinion as I didn't want to get it wrong.

I heard Jac go through his medical files, "Danielle bring him in now please, it's the transplant and I need to get him into theatre now." Jac said.

"Right ok, Ann can you call me ambulance. Mr Wailton needs surgery now." I asked her as Jac heard me.

"Danielle listen to me, check his heart again?" Jac said as I did it.

I soon realized what was happening, "Jac, he isn't gonna make it to the hospital. So I am gonna put you on loud speaker and I need to do an emergency surgery now."

"Ok Danielle." Jac replied as I put her on loud speaker.

"Ann, I'm gonna need a sterilalized knife, lukewarm water and some bandages please." As I got Me Wailton prepped, Ann went to get the stuff 

Soon Ann returned, I washed my hands in the lukewarm water. "Ann keep a hold of my phone please."

Ann quickly grabbed my phone, I then used a pressure point on Mr Wailton to numb his body. Then I cut into his chest and saw his heart;

"Ann the phone to my ear please." I said as Ann did that.

"Jac, I don't know how but Mr Wailton has somehow got an infection in his heart, it's inflamed and I am going to drain it." I said as Jac trusted me.

Ann held the dish under his heart, as I cut a hole in his heart and then I placed a straw to drain the poison.

"Ok, the poison is draining from his heart." I knew Jac could hear me.

"What do you need to do after that Dr Wolfe?" Ann replied.

"Well, I need to stitch up the hole I made and bandage him up. Then I will send him to Holby and Jac will get him into theatre, to check his heart transplant and if the heart transplant has been infected then Jac will need to replace it." I explained as Jac listened.

"Well Danielle, we have just had a heart patient die today and she is a heart donor. So I can use her heart if it's needed." Jac said to me.

I nodded, then I stitched up the hole as the paramedics arrived. I explained what I had done and that Dr Jac Naylor will be taking over when Me Wailton was at Holby.

Jac and I hung up, I went to Ann's office with her as I needed to email Jac the notes. After sending them, Jac texted me and said she had received the email.

I sat on the sofa in Ann's office, then she came in with the drinks and closed the door. Then she sat on the sofa with me;

"Where were we baby?" She said as she began to unbuttoned my blouse and we kissed passionately.

I soon felt Ann's hand inside my blouse and she was playing with my nipple as I moaned;

"Get on top of me baby." I said as she did and we kissed passionately.

We made love again and then Jac texted me;

"Mr Wailton needed a new heart transplant as his old got infected. Thanks for draining the poison much appreciated." The text read.

I responded immediately and then I went back to kissing Ann;

"Will you be my girlfriend please Ann?" I asked her as she smiled brightly at me.

"Of course I will Danielle, I love you." Ann replied.

"I love you too baby." I said as we smiled at each other.

That night Ann came round and we spent the night together and learned more about each other.

From then on Ann and I became a strong couple and we enjoyed every moment together.


	10. Learning More About Ann

It was a couple of months later, Ann and I had moved in together and we were happy.

Ann bonded with Bernie and Matthew, she even liked my granddaughter Summer and they would smile at each other.

We were at home on the sofa, Ann and I decided to reveal any secrets to the other, which I just smiled at;

"I was once framed a prisoner for creating a bomb!" Ann blurted out as I was shocked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

Ann took a deep breath inwards, then tears trickled her eyes;

"Because she killed my daughter, Charlotte." Ann responded as I slipped my hand into hers.

"I'm sorry baby. Come her?" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

Ann cried in my arms and I rubbed her back, I even kissed her head. Ann slipped her fingers into mine and we held hands.

She soon calmed down and she stayed in my arms;

"Does anyone else know baby?" I asked her, she shook her head.

Then, she got up and got her purse, she took out a picture and showed me;

"That's my baby?" She said as I took the picture and looked at it.

"She's beautiful baby." I passed the picture back to her, as tears formed in my eyes.

Ann sat back next to me, "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I was raped when I was fourteen, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." I replied.

"What happened baby?" She responded.

I looked at her, "She was taken from me and I never got to hold her baby. I don't even know where she is."

Ann pulled me into her arms and we shared a cuddle, then I got up and took a picture out;

"This is the only thing I have left of my first daughter." I hand you the ultrasound scan.

"This was the last ultrasound scan wasn't it?" Ann asked me as she looked at the picture.

I nodded, "If I tried to find her baby, I wouldn't know where she is. She will be forty-six years old now baby."

Ann looked at me, "Why don't we find her together baby? All I need is the information and I can have a look at my end."

I smiled at her, "She was born here (in London), her birthday is thirteenth August nineteen seventy-four."

"Ok baby." Ann wrote the information down.

Then we kissed passionately and went to bed early, we made love to each other.


	11. Beginning The Search For My Daughter

After speaking with Ann about my firstborn daughter, we decided that we would find her and I told her the information on my firstborn daughter.

The following week, Ann had rung the hospital and she kept me updated at all times;

Then my phone rings and I answer it, "Hi babe, anything?" I said as I waited for her reply.

"I have just got off the phone to the doctor and he remembers your daughter being taken from you and he has a picture of her now." Ann said as I was shocked.

"Does he want to see us?" I responded.

"Yes he does baby." Ann said to me.

A couple of hours later, Ann drove us to the hospital and I was nervous.

Then we pulled up at the hospital and I held Ann's hand as we walked through the hospital.

About five minutes later, the doctor invited us into his office and we sat down;

"Now when I received the information from your wife Ann, there was only one person and there was a lot of babies back in nineteen seventy-four that were kidnapped and found. But this one baby was never found, I have a picture here and I will show it to you."

The doctor said as I started to shake a little, Ann squeezed my hand a little;

"It's ok baby, I'm here baby." Ann said as I smiled at her.

Slowly, I took the picture and then I turned it over and gasped in shock:

To be continued...


	12. Going To Meet Serena For The First Time

It had taken me almost an hour, to comprehend that my daughter-in-law Serena is actually my firstborn daughter.

"Th....tha..... that's her Ann? That's my baby, look?" I said without a hint (or trace of doubt) in my voice.

I took the ultrasound scan out of my pocket and put it next to the picture of Serena as an adult, I became even more convinced that she was definitely mine.

As I looked over the picture, the doctor told me a heartbreaking truth;

"Serena was abused since her birth, constantly in and out of hospital until she was six year old, when she was taken into care and she was pushed from pillow to post. Then, one day she disappeared and we never saw her again."

My heart broke further, my poor baby was taken from me and she was abused by strangers. I knew I needed to see her and explain who I was, though I had absolutely no idea of how she would react.

Soon we left, "I have to see her baby, she lives in San Francisco with Bernie." I said as Ann cuddled me.

"I have some time off work (as I am the General Manager), then we can go to San Francisco and see Serena." Ann replied as I smiled.

"What if she doesn't believe me? She has been abused and neglected by everyone, I don't think that I can lose her all over again." I responded.

Ann pulled me into her arms, "Serena won't hate you baby. She might find it hard to trust you due to what she has been through, but she won't hate you."

I nodded. Afterwards, we booked the tickets and packed a suitcase as we were staying at my cottage in San Francisco.

Soon, we locked up our house and drove to the airport, I collected the tickets from the help desk and we boarded the plane.

I was a nervous wreck and Ann had to let Bernie know that we were coming for a visit, which she was excited.

Ann held my hand and kept me calm, I leaned over and snuggled into her. Falling asleep in her arms, about two hours later we landed in San Francisco.

Ann decided to drive us to my cottage as I stared out the window, my mind was racing (uncontrollably);

"Will Serena refuse to believe me?" 

"Will she even want to know me?"

All these emotions made me throw up and I was distressed with worry, Ann made me one of her camomile teas and I supped it.

Ann held me in her arms and I fell asleep, we were going round to Bernie and Serena's house for tea later. So I had plenty of time to rest and try to get my nerves under control.


	13. Going Round To Bernie's & Serena's House

I had managed to get a full four hours of sleep, Ann woke me up and we went had a bath together.

Afterwards, I slipped into jeans and T-shirt, then we set off. It was only a fifteen minute walk from my cottage to Bernie and Serena's house, I was still nervous but Ann kept me calm.

"It will be ok babe!" Ann says as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I know babe, I'm just going through all these emotions right now because this is the first time I would have met seen her (since her birth and I never got to hold her)." I responded as Ann kissed my forehead.

Fifteen minutes later, we walked into the driveway and I knocked on the front door.

Bernie soon answered the door and hugged me tightly; "Finally mommy, you get to come to me." She said as I smiled softly.

"I know baby, I have missed you and I wanted to see you. I had sometime off work, so I thought that I would come and see you, and to finally meet Serena." I responded as Serena walked into the hallway.

She was beautiful (more than I ever dreamed she would be), we shook hands and Serena seemed hesistant to be left with me.

We sat down and my nerves soon started again;

"So, you are the one who won over my daughter's heart!" I said as she smiled a little.

"Yeah." Serena responded.

However, things took a different turn, when I blurted out the truth and Serena didn't react well to it;

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, BERNIE IS THE ONLY ONE I NEED. NOW GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE." Serena said after slapping me hard across the face.

I left in tears and Ann followed me, she took me back to our cottage and my heart broke completely;

"I just want to go home babe!" I said as Ann held me in her arms.

"Ok baby, I will book us a flight tomorrow. Maybe, you should talk to Serena again?" She said as I shook my head.

"Serena made her feelings clear. She doesn't believe that I am her mother, I'm going to lay down babe."

Ann nodded and then I went upstairs, in the evening, Bernie came round to the cottage and Ann let her in;

"Where is my mom?" Bernie asked Ann.

"She is upstairs, go and see her Bernie." Ann replied as Bernie came upstairs.

I was laid on my bed and I felt Bernie climb on the bed behind me, I soon turned over and snuggled into her arms.

Bernie held me in her arms, she knew it was true about Serena being her older sister;

"I know it's true mommy, I still love you." Bernie said as I calmed down.

"I was raped when I was fourteen and I fell pregnant with Serena, then when she was born she was taken from me and I never got to hold her. I just found out today that Serena is my daughter, I know she has been abused and in care being pushed from pillow to post." I responded.

Bernie kissed my head, "I know she has mommy, Serena has told me and that's why she has been so terrified of our daughter being taken away from us. I'm sorry she didn't believe you."

"It's ok baby, I'm going home tomorrow with Ann. I will stay in touch with you baby, that won't ever change and Serena made her feelings clear, I have to respect her." I replied.

Bernie didn't want me to leave her, "Please stay mommy, it's not all the time that I get to see you and we can go for a coffee tomorrow. Please stay mommy, please?"

Bernie used her puppy eyes and I relented, "Ok baby, I will stay. I will keep my distance from Serena." I responded as Bernie smiled at me.

Then she left and I told Ann that we were staying as Bernie wanted to spend sometime with me.

Ann and I shared a cuddle, we had a bath and then went to bed for the night.

The following morning, I woke up and got dressed as Ann came with me. I met with Bernie and we shared a cuddle and a laugh, we enjoyed that quality time with each other.

Later that evening, Serena turned up to pick up Bernie, we shared a cuddle as Serena refused to look at me.

Bernie went over to her; 

"Please talk to her? She is your mom too baby." I heard Bernie say.

"She isn't my mother at all, come on let's go home. I'm not stopping you from spending time with her or seeing her, but I don't want nothing to do with her at all." Serena said as my heart broke further.

Ann rubbed my shoulders, as Serena drove off with Bernie. That night, we got a flight back home to London and I looked at the picture of Serena, I just put it back in my pocket and went to sleep.

At 01:30am, we arrived back in London and I texted Bernie to let her know that we were back safe.

I got a bath and then I snuggled into Ann's arms, however I fell asleep.


	14. Reunited With Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was inspired by a scene from Sister Sister, starring real life twin sisters Tamara and Tia Mowry.

I had a really hard time with trying to accept that Serena hates me, of course I was not responsible for what had happened to her and apart of me had blamed me for allowing my baby to be kidnapped (in the first place).

Recently, I had been having nightmares of the day of Serena's birth and it felt like the kidnapping was happening all over again, thus causing me to wake up in flood of tears and Ann would hold me in her arms to comfort me.

However, it was a couple of days later when Bernie came down to London for a visit and I was excited to see her. I drove to the airport to meet her and I texted her to let her know that I was waiting for her.

*Danielle's thoughts* "Little did I know that my world was about to be turned upside down by a reunion with my ex-husband Alistair and I would get to meet my daughter Kate."

At twelve thirty pm, I saw Bernie coming out of the airport and I got out to meet her halfway, then Bernie ran to me and I scooped her up in my arms. Bernie was still my baby (just as much as Serena and Matthew).

We broke apart and I kissed her forehead, then we went for a coffee after dropping her dirty washing at mine and Ann's house;

"How is Serena?" I asked her as she supped some of her coffee.

"She's ok, her nightmares have started up again and she does blame you mommy." Bernie replied honestly.

I looked down, "I have been having nightmares too sweetheart, about the day Serena was taken from me." I tried not to cry, but the tears flowed and Bernie saw me crying. "I blame myself all the time, because I wasn't able to fight for her."

Bernie was stunned, "What do you mean mommy? you wasn't able to fight for her?" She asked me as I sniffed.

"I was drugged Bernie during the labour, the doctor gave me something and said it would be ok. The next thing I knew, Serena was born and I saw her being taken away but I just couldn't move any part of my body." I responded before wiping nose.

However, Bernie got up and came to sit next to me, she pulled into her arms and I just sobbed in her chest as she rubbed my back. After the emotional release, I still wanted to help Serena but I came to realise that it had to be on her terms and when she was ready to accept the truth.

Bernie and I decided to go shopping, I just smiled as we walked into the shop and she went to find some trainers. I was looking at a t-shirt, as I looked through them I thought I saw Bernie heading to the boot section. I quickly brushed it off and then a man approach me;

"Can you please tell your daughter, that these boots are in good condition?" He said as I stared at him.

"Excuse me! My daughter doesn't wear boots, she wears trainers. I think you got the wrong person, excuse me." I responded as I walked to the til.

The man went towards someone else, "Well your daughter wanted these trainers?"

"I don't think so, my daughter doesn't wear trainers." The man said, "Come on Kate let's go." He said as he took Bernie's hand.

"I'm getting out here. Come on Bernie." I said to Kate (who I thought was Bernie).

Just then we bump into Alistair and Bernie;

"Danielle?" Alistair said as he recognised me and I recognised him.

"Alistair." I replied as Bernie and Kate looked at each other.

I glanced at Kate and realised who she was, "Well I'm be damned."

Bernie and Kate switched back, "So we are twins?" They said at the same time, suddenly they both ran off in different directions as me and Alistair was shocked.

"I wondered what got into them Alistair?" I asked him as we sat down and waited for them to come back.

"I have missed you Danielle, I always wondered what I did wrong for you not to want me. We have daughters together and we were a family." Alistair responded.

I was shell-shocked;

"Whoa wait, hang on a minute. I thought you didn't want to know when Kate was born, that was why you left because you had Kate and then you took her away from me. Alistair, I loved you and I was deeply hurt that you left before I got to hold Kate, I do feel robbed of that. I love Kate just as much as I love Bernie and Matthew." I said as his face dropped.

Nothing seemed right to us about the day I had Bernie and Kate, we were ready to be parents and we couldn't wait to raise out girls together, then everything was torn from us. What had happened to us?

"I raised Kate, but I swear that I never said anything bad about you." Alistair said as I looked at him.

"All Bernie knows is that you didn't want to know because that's what I was told and nothing else. Obviously now, they know that they are twins and now they know that the parent who they never knew existed is the same parent they didn't know." I replied as we looked at each other.

Then Bernie and Kate returned, "I want to go home mommy?" Bernie said to me as I agreed, it had been a hell of an afternoon.

Alistair and Kate went home, the drive home was in silence and Bernie barely spoke a word. We got home and she went upstairs to her bedroom and I left her be, I put her washing in the dryer and I made us a cuppa.

I took Bernie's upto her and I knocked on the door, she let me come in and I put her coffee on the side, I sat on her bed;

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that baby. Everything I told you was true, I was told that your dad didn't want to know because he had Kate and that was it. I'm sorry Bernie." I said, then I kissed her cheek and left her alone for a bit. "I'll be downstairs if you need me baby, I love you?"

Bernie smiled a little, then she turned over and looked out of her window. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa, I soon flipped out and had a breakdown. Someone had destroyed mine and Alistair's family and marriage through lies, now our daughters were being affected by it.

I crouched in the corner (with my knees upto my chest and I just cried), twenty minutes later Ann came home from work and found me in the corner. She sat beside me and held me in her arms, after calming down I told her everything;

"I was reunited with my ex-husband Alistair today and I met my daughter Kate, we talked about that day I had Bernie and Kate. Someone destroyed us baby, someone destroyed our marriage and dreams." I said as Ann was shocked but she stayed with me.

"How did Bernie and Kate take it baby?" Ann responded.

As I sniffed, I replied, "Not good, they ran in different directions and threw up. Then they returned and I came home with Bernie, I think she hates me, but everything I told her was true. I was told that Alistair didn't want to know, then he tells me that he was told that I didn't want to see him anymore."

Ann shook her head in anger, "Somebody obviously split up you two baby, my guess it was someone who hated to see you two together and got what they wanted babe."  
I just buried my head in her chest, we had a takeaway and Bernie didn't say a word to me. Which caused me to believe that she hated me, I apologized to her but she didn't acknowledge me and I was deeply hurt.

However, Ann and I went to bed that night, but I couldn't sleep at all. So I went downstairs and sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea, I stared (blankly) out of the window, little did I know that Alistair was getting the same treatment from Kate.

Then I took a deep breath in my lungs and wrapped my cold hands around the cup, as the song 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' - by Whitney Houston, plays over as me and Alistair are apart.


	15. Relapse

For quite some time now, I had been recieving hate mail from Serena. She blamed me for everything that had happened to her, my heart was already broken and I hated myself.

Also, my mental health began to deteriorate and Ann was worried about me;

"I'm here for you baby. It will be ok, I promise." Ann said as she held me in her arms.

I became withdrawn and really quiet, (at work) I just wouldn't talk to anyone not even Jac.

It was day off from work and I began hear voices in my head, telling me that Serena hated me and she wants me dead.

However, I tried to fight the voices but they kept getting stronger and eventually I had a panic attack.

After calming myself down, everything got worse for me. I went into mine and Ann's bedroom, I took a box from under the bed and pulled out a razer blade.

The next thing I saw was Ann crying and holding me in her arms;

"It's ok baby, your gonna be ok." She said, as the paramedics arrived and I was taken to hospital where my condition worsened.

I was rushed into theatre and then placed into a medical induced coma, Ann stayed by my side all the time.


	16. Telling Ann Everything

As I laid in a coma, Bernie had visited me and stayed with me at my side. She didn't have any clue of what was happening, Bernie knew about my self harming and that scared her to the point that she begged me to talk to her.

Which I did, but with everything (including what was happening with Serena), it got to me and for years I battled with the addiction to self harm and eventually I won the battle.

This was the first and only time I had relapsed and Bernie wasn't happy, in fact she was terrified of losing me one day (to self harming);

"It's the first time in what (twenty something) years, that my mother has relapsed. I came home after work and I found my mother....*Bernie recalls from her memory.*

....my mother was in such an emotional state and I had never seen her like that before. It broke my heart, I saw the knife and took it from her then she just collapsed into my arms. I cradled her that night and stayed with her, I made her promise to call me or just come to me whenever she felt like that." Bernie finished as she wiped her nose.

Ann was completely godsmacked, "I never knew that and your mother has never told me, I thought it was due to her nightmares that she had been having but it's something else isn't it Bernie!"

Bernie nodded in agreement, Ann went home for a bath and got into some cleaner clothes, she returned back to the hospital.

Later that day, Ann was fast asleep when she was (suddenly) jolted awake by coughing. She looked over and saw Danielle awake, Ann got help and Danielle woke up.

When they were left alone, I finally opens up to Ann about my past;

"It was after the rape I suffered, my mental health was beginning to deteriorate. I didn't tell anyone about it and then when Serena was taken from me, my mental health got worse. Self harming became an addiction for me and some days it was a daily occurance." I said.

Ann held my hand as I cried, "shush baby, it's ok I'm here." Ann said as she sat on the bed with me and held me in her arms.

I just cried as she moved my fringe out of my eyes;

"It's not that baby, I have been getting hate mail from Serena. Sometimes, she wishes I was dead as she blames me for what had happened to her. *Sniff,* I was drugged during the labour and when she was born, I saw her being taken from me and I couldn't move my body." 

I replied as Ann still held me in her arms, I didn't want to leave her arms and I felt so safe.

"You and Serena need to talk to each other? Neither of you had deserved this baby, there isn't a bond between you both. Maybe there is still time to heal and help each other." Ann responded as my heart ached to hold my baby and I just wanted our pain to go away.

A couple of weeks later, I was allowed home and I sat at the kitchen table. I decided to write an emotional letter, explaining everything that had happened from that day on;

"My dearest baby, Serena.

I am writing this letter to you, because I feel so lost and helpless. My heart is broken and has been since you was taken from me on the day you were born, I have missed you so much and I never got the chance to hold you in my arms.

However, I know I had Bernie, Kate and Matthew, but nothing could fill that aching hole in my heart. To be honest, my own little family (including you) has never been complete. You were always in my thoughts and you still are.

On the day I gave birth to you, I went into labour with you as normal. I was so excited that day, I loved you and it didn't matter that you were concieved in a rape, you were (and always will be) my baby.

During the labour, I was injected with something that redenered me unable to move my baby, then I heard you crying and my happiness turned to pain because they took you away from me and I never saw you again, until months ago.

I am so sorry for what has happened to you, bit I had no part in it at all. I just want us to have a bond with each other, no matter how hard I try, that day will always haunt me (as I'm also pretty sure that it haunts you too).

Anyway, if you want me to just call me anytime (day or night), I'll always answer.

Love you, mom xx."

I folded the letter as my tears trickling down my cheeks, Ann put the stamp on and posted it. Then she came back and held me in her arms, I didn't know what else to do at all.

Eventually, I fell asleep from crying and I didn't dream about anything. It was just black and I couldn't see a way out, so I woke up and told Ann.

She just held me in her arms, a couple of days later the post arrived. The letter I wrote to Serena had been sent back to me, it was unopened and I just cried.

I put the letter in the drawer, just then the house phone rang and I answered it;

"Hello?" I said as I waited for a reply.

"Hi mommy, it's Bernie, I just wondered if you were ok?" She said to me.

"Yeah, I was just about to get a bath. Are you ok baby?" I asked.

Bernie sneezed on the phone, "Blesh you baby." I said as she giggled.

"I'm ok mommy, there was a letter sent here a couple of days ago, but now I can't seem to find it." Bernie replied.

"Yeah, I have it. Serena sent it back (unopened), I don't know what else to do Bernie, I'm trying but Serena doesn't want to know." I replied as tears formed in my eyes again.

"I know mommy, I might not be able to make it down next week, as we have new junior Trauma trainees coming in and I have to train them." Bernie said as I smiled.

"That's ok baby, if you can make it down here, it will be ok and if you can't then we can always reschedule." I stated in reply.

"Thanks mommy, I have to go now I love you?" She said.

"I love you too baby and I love Serena." I responded, then we hung up and I slumped on the sofa.

I decided to go and see my childhood therapist, Rosemary. I left off steam to her and as my memories came back, I was overwhelmed with emotions.

"I can help you Danielle, but only if Serena is willing to admit the truth. From what you have told me, Serena is suffering from a condition known as R.A.D (or better known as Reactive Attachment Disorder)." Rosemary said before explaining the condition further to Danielle.

"I just want to hold my baby and let her know that I love her so much, she is my firstborn. I know that I never got to hold her when she was born, she has been through so much." I replied before wiping my tears away.

That evening, Ann came home and told her everything that Rosemary had told me;

"No matter what happens baby, I will always be here to support you ok?" Ann said as I kissed her cheek and snuggled into her arms.


	17. Recognising Tom As The Doctor Who Drugged Me

I was out shopping with Ann, we always split the food bill between us.

We had just picked out tea for tonight, then we both headed for the chocolate fudge cake and we just giggled.

However, my smile soon faded away as I saw a man (standing), talking to a member of staff and Ann saw me frozen with fear;

"Babe, can you hear me?" She said as I was incoherent, then she turned me to face her and pressed her lips against mine.

I soon responded, as I came out of the flashback and I just hugged her tightly;

"That man baby, talking to the member of staff, he was the one who drugged me when I was in labour. He was the doctor who was there when Serena was born and then he disappeared, what if he helped to kidnap Serena baby." I said as Ann stayed with me.

"Come on baby, let's finish the shopping and go home yeah." Ann replied as I nodded.

After finishing our shopping, we went home and I helped to put the stuff away. Ann made us a cuppa, as I sat at the kitchen table.

I was resting my chin on my left hand, "I don't remember much from that day, but there was a woman who seemed really eager for the birth to happen." I said as Ann sat next to me.

"Had you seen her before baby?" She asked in response.

I shook my head, "No. I don't know who she was but something about her made me feel very uneasy. Then the next thing I knew, Serena was born and that woman had gone."

Ann held my hand, "If they did kidnap Serena, baby there will be telling clues. Look why don't I have a look into their back ground, yeah?"

I nodded at her, "Thank you baby. I am going to get a bath." I kissed her lips.

Ann kissed me back, then I went upstairs and had a bath. As I got a bath, I suddenly felt a wave of unexplained pain in my body.

I knew I wasn't pregnant but the pain reminded me of contractions and they were painful;

"ANN, HELP ME? I said as she ran upstairs and saw me in pain.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me as I cried.

"It's my tummy, it hurts and I'm not pregnant but the pain reminds of contractions." I said as she picked me up and took me to our bedroom.

I let Ann take a look at my vagina, "What the hell?" She said as I looked at her.

"What is it baby?" I asked her terrified."

Ann looked at me, "When did you cut yourself down there?"

I was shocked (and confused), "I haven't cut myself down there baby, I swear I haven't baby."

Ann soon called Jac Naylor, she came round within the space of two seconds (maybe I am egarating a little), I lost of track of the time due to the pain I was in.

Jac examined me and I was barely conscious;

"What's wrong Jac?" Ann asked her.

"Was Danielle sexually assaulted?" Jac responded concerned.

"Yes, she fell pregnant with Serena (her daughter-in-law), but Serena was kidnapped from me on the day she gave birth to Serena. Why Jac?" Ann replied.

Jac sighed, "Danielle's body is rejecting some sort of drug Ann."

"Wait, Danielle told me that she was drugged during the labour. She (today) saw the doctor who drugged her, I looked him up and his name is Tom Campbell. Then I looked up this woman who Danielle had never seen before and her name is Coreena Campbell."

Jac listened as Ann explained further, "I am going to take a sample of this drug and see what it is. Did the drug have any affect on Danielle?"

Ann nodded, "Yes, Danielle said that her whole body was numb and she couldn't move."

"Well the pain Danielle enduring at the moment, is what she should have endure when in labour with Serena. Whatever this drug is Ann, it stopped Danielle from feeling anything even Serena being born." Jac says as she took a sample.

"What about the scar Jac?" Ann responded.

Jac looked at it, frowning almost inevitable; "It looks as though to me, that they cut Danielle and got Serena out that way. The scar itself, is obviously forty-six years old, which would tie in with Serena's age."

Ann was shocked, she laid next to Danielle and stroked her hair. Jac saw herself out and went back to the hospital, she secretly tested the drug to see what it was.

But what will she find?


	18. Lidocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jac discovers that Danielle was overdosed on the numbing drug, Lidocaine as she finds over (the maximum total dose) was over 500mg.
> 
> Don't panic everyone, I did my research on Lidocaine and wrote it down. I had heard of the drug before but didn't know what it was used for.
> 
> Research was definitely needed for this chapter, enjoy guys.

As Jac looked over the sample, I managed to get downstairs with Ann's help. My body was still in the stage rejecting the drug that was used to numb my body.

I sat on the sofa (with my laptop) and I looked up Serena's full name, at first I was shocked but then I got a phone call from the births, marriages and deaths.

They explained to me, that a Serena Campbel never existed but I was adamant that she did as she is my daughter-in-law. Just then the woman, pointed out a Serena Wolfe existed, as she is married to Berenice Wolfe.

However, I explained that Serena is my daughter and that she was born on thirteen August, nineteen seventy-four.

After I hung up, Jac called Ann and told her about the results;

"Ann, I have the results from the test I did on the sample and it's not good." Jac said as Ann was stunned.

"What is it Jac?" Ann replied.

"It's Lidocaine, normally it is a safe drug and it's normally used during labour, however I tested Danielle's from forty-six years ago and it's a much. Not only that, I found that Danielle's body an overdose of the drug, as it was five hundred mg." Jac said.

Ann almost dropped her phone, "That could have killed her Jac!"

"I know Ann, Tom knew exactly what he was doing. They wanted Serena and they were going to get her, putting Danielle's own life on the line." Jac responded as she looked at the results.

They hung up and Ann told me about the Lidocaine, I just broke down and she held me in her arms.

"I want my baby, they took her from me and abused her. They wanted me dead and now I just want Serena, I need to hold her for a long time (a very long time)." I said as Ann rubbed my back.


	19. The Switch Revealed

I had been trying to make things up with Bernie, but she was barely talking to me and I turned to Ann for help.

Little did I what was really going on!

I was out shopping as Ann stayed at home and spoke to Bernie;

"I can't do this, I'm only one twin!" Bernie said as she was unaware of Ann being at home.

"Got something to share with me Bernie?" Ann asked in response.

Bernie jumped, "Ann you gave me a fright." She said as Ann picked up on the unusual response.

"I gave you a fright?!" Ann replied confused as she knew Bernie.

"I mean you scared me, I didn't know you were at home." Bernie replied.

Ann walked round a little, "Are you sure there isn't anything that you want to talk about?" 

Bernie shook her head, Ann looked at her;

"Like you are not talking to your mother? Or why your appetite has changed? Or why all of a sudden your being secretive." Ann said as they looked at each other.

Bernie looked down as Ann sighed, "Maybe I'm wrong but I could swear down that...*she looks at Bernie...*. Forget it's nothing."

However Bernie replied, "Almost if I was Kate!" She said as Ann stopped in her tracks and turned round to face her.

"What about Kate?" Ann responded as she looked at her.

"I am Kate." Kate responded as she looked at Ann.

However Ann is completely gobsmacked, Kate tells her the full story;

"Bernie and I switched places after overhearing our parents talking about the day they were separated. We both knew something was wrong and we decided to switch places, to see what had happened." Kate says as Ann listens.

"What did you find out?" Ann replied.

"My dad told me, that my mother had left the hospital and that she used my dad just to get Bernie. But I have spent these last months with my mother and she loves me, even though she thinks I'm Bernie." Kate responded.

Ann hugged her tightly, "You have always been in your mother's thoughts, she told me about you but she never got to hold you. She loves you just as much as she loves Bernie, Serena and Matthew."

Kate smiled, "I guess now I have to tell my mother who I am?"

Ann nodded, "Yes you do. Just speak from your heart ok Kate."

"Yeah, thanks and Bernie was right, your amazing as a stepmother." Kate stated as Ann smiled brightly.

"I have helped Bernie many times and I have helped Matthew too." Ann says.

The following morning:

Kate went into her mother's bedroom and climbed into her bed, Danielle smiled as she watched her daughter;

"Mother, I have to tell you something?" Kate says as Danielle looks at her.

"What about sweetheart?" Danielle replied.

Kate looked down, "I'm not Bernie, I'm Kate."

Danielle is shocked but happy, "Kate, my baby. I love you so much."

Kate cries with happiness as she hears her mother say them words, they hug, "I love you too mommy."

As they hug, Kate reveals the truth and Danielle isn't angry;

"I loved your father so much, what I told Bernie was true. I was told that your dad didn't wanna know anymore and he had you so he left London." Danielle says as Kate cries.

"Bernie and I overhead the conversation you and dad had, so we switched places to find out what had actually happened on the day of our birth. There is someone I don't trust and I have told Bernie." Kate replied as Danielle held her daughter.

After the truth is revealed, Kate and Danielle managed to bond as mother and daughter.


	20. Kate Is Attacked/Bernie Returns

Now I knew that Kate had been with me, I was happy and I loved her so much. We spent time together and went shopping for some clothes, it felt good just to be with her and she looked like me alot.

Kate definitely took after her dad for her stubbornness (which I dearly loved), we went for a meal together and enjoyed it.

"I've really enjoyed this mother, spending time with you." Kate said as I smiled.

"I've enjoyed it too sweetheart." I replied as we smiled at each other.

After having dinner together, we went home and then I treated Kate to a spa weekend.

It was a couple of weeks later when things took a dramatic turn and Kate's life hanged in the balance:

I was in theatre (with Jac), when my pager went off and Jac let me answer it;

"Oh my god. Jac may I be excused please? My daughter has been attacked." I said as Jac excused me.

"Please go, I'll be fine Danielle. Go be with her." Jac said to me as I ran out of theatre and straight down to AAU.

There, I saw Kate and she was in a state, I walked over to her and held her hand as she saw me;

"Mommy's here baby, I'll get your dad." I said as she cried and tried to move into me.

I knew she wanted me and she was in so much pain, that she just cried. So I just picked her up gently and held her in my arms as she cried into my chest.

As I stroked her hair, she calmed down and fell asleep (though I knew that she had a head injury) so I had keep her awake;

"Kate look at me, you need to stay awake sweetheart. I'm not leaving you, I love you." I said as she looked at me.

She could barely speak but she muttered the words, "I love you mommy, I just want you at the moment."

I cried and kissed her forehead, she was my baby all these years she has never had me, now she was here in my arms and I didn't want to let her go at all.

Just as she wheeled into theatre, Kate grabbed my hand and I stroked her hair softly, as she spoke to me;

"Don't....tru.....tru....trust him." She said as I was shocked.

"Trust who baby?" I asked her as leaned up and I put my ear to her mouth and she said the name, then she lost consciousness and I was scared.

They rushed her into theatre and I immediately broke down, as I waited for news on Kate, I was shocked when Alistair walked in with Bernie and we just hugged each other.

I pulled Bernie into our hug and we held her, afterwards, we sat down and I questioned Bernie on what Kate had told me;

"Kate told me not to trust David, why?" I asked her as she finally opened up (on behalf of her twin).

"David was responsible for what had happened, I mean you and dad. He told each of you that the other didn't want to know. Kate told me that she was going to confront David and I tried to talk her out of it but she was adamant." Bernie said as I was shocked.

Alistair was also shocked, "Something happened to Bernie, Danielle!" He said as I knew what he was talking about.

"When Kate got attacked, Bernie felt it that's why she needed to come back to be with her sister." I said as Alistair agreed with me.

About five hours later, Bernie had fell asleep on her dad and I just smiled, then the doctor came in and told me what was wrong;

"I'm sorry Ms Wolfe, but Kate is in a medical induced coma. There was a blood clot on her brain and we removed it successfully, it might a couple of days (possibly three-five) before Kate wakes up." He said as I cried.

Ann was there and she catches me as I collapsed, "I can't baby, I can't lose Kate. She's my baby." I said as Ann held me.


	21. Kate Survives/David's Arrest

Five days later:

I was watching over my girls (Bernie and Kate), as my ex-husband Alistair had gone for a shower and Ann had stayed with me. Ann loved my children as her own and it made me happy so much, because they loved her back.

As Ann and Bernie were asleep, Bernie slept beside her sister as did Matthew. Serena had stayed in San Francisco, she still didn't talk to me and I was hurt by it.

So I texted her (not hoping to get a response), but I was still trying my best to make it upto her about her past, thought it wasn't my fault;

"Bernie is ok and she misses you." I sent the text and put my phone away, I tried not to cry but the tears flowed and I didn't know what else to do.

Just then I heard coughing and I looked back, Kate was waking up and I paged Jac. Soon enough they (the doctors) came in and brought her round.

"Mommy?" Kate said as I went to her, I held her hand;

"Mommy's here baby, I've got you." I kissed her forehead as Alistair came over to her, Kate didn't want him (at first), as she had him all her life and now she needed her mommy (me).

"I love you dad and I always will do, but I want mommy at the moment." Kate said as he smiled at her and he understood, he spent time with Bernie and they bonded too.

Bernie needed her dad more than she needed me, I encouraged Bernie to spend time with her dad which she did.

A couple of weeks later, Kate is allowed home and she pressed charges against David;

"Danielle, I only did it for you. Alistair would have left you anyone." David said to me, before I had a chance to say anything, Alistair stepped in.

He pinned David against the wall, his eyes full of rage, as Ann and I tried to get Alistair off of him, he said this to David;

"You lied to me! You tore our family apart through your lies and then you attacked our daughter Kate. She was left fighting for her life because of what you did to her. You stay away from my family and leave my ex-wife alone." Alistair said as he finally let David go and the police arrested him.

Alistair and I just held each other, David split us up because he wanted me to himself but I didn't want him.

A few days later, David was found guilty of attempted murder (on Kate), manipulation and aggravated assault. We were all happy.

Alistair and Kate decided to move back to London, I even got to meet my grandson Jason and his daughter Gwennie, my twin granddaughters Osgood and Louisa, and my youngest grandson Mcgillop.

Gwennie took to me and Ann straight away, even Jason took to us. Ann and I would often babysit for Jason and we looked after Gwennie, she was a happy toddler and always smiling.

Kate and I bonded further, as Bernie and Alistair bonded further. We now back as a family of four, Alistair and I remained friends, he was also approving of Ann and they would talk to each other.

The only person who was missing was Serena, I was deeply hurt that she hated me but she had no idea how much I hated myself and I wrote her a letter but she sent it back.

Ann knew what was happening and she stayed with me, I still wanted Serena to be apart of my life and I wanted to be apart of her life.


	22. Proposing To Ann

Ann and I had been together for nearly ten years now, we were still going. I decided that I wanted to propose to her, I told Alistair and he was happy for me.

Recently, Alistair began dating my work colleague, Jac Naylor and I was happy for them. Alistair helped me with a ring and I picked one, (as a way of making up for lost time with our short marriage), Alistair paid for the ring to be engraved and I smiled at him.

I offered to pay him back, but he said no and he was happy to help me out. I didn't take no for an answer, so I secretly put the money on one and kept it in a safe place.

"I know we are friends Danielle, but I just feel that we were both robbed of our marriage and the chance of raising our girls together. You have done a marvelous job with raising Bernie, I must say and she is definitely like you." He said teasingly.

I just giggled at him, "Thank you and you have done well with raising Kate, I have thought about Kate all the time and I missed her very much." I responded as he looked at me.

"I missed Bernie too, I thought about Bernie all the time. Not a single day went by, without me thinking about Bernie." He replied as nodded.

Then we went home, I couldn't wait to pop the question to Ann and I asked Bernie and Kate for help, which they agreed.

I did our favourite meal as Bernie and Kate got the table ready, at six-thirty pm, Ann pulled up in our driveway and she came into the house.

Bernie and Kate had also placed rose petals at the door, as Matthew escorted Ann into the kitchen. Ann just relished in it and she held Matthew's arm as they entered into the kitchen.

Then they left us to it, we had a laugh and had our meal, however Ann took a sip of her red wine and she almost choked as she felt something hit her tooth;

*Coughs,* "What the hell? A ring?" She looked at me.

I took the ring and got down on one knee;

"Ann Reynolds, will you marry me?" I asked her as she cried with happiness.

"Yes I will baby, I love you so much." Ann said as I placed the ring on her finger and then we kissed passionately.

We finished our meal and then we decided to get an early night, as the following night we were going to celebrate our engagement at P4.

I snuggled into Ann as we settled down, after we had sex with each other.

Little did I know that things were about change dramatically and things were going to become rocky between me and Ann.


	23. Reunited With Abby

It was nine months later, Ann and I wanted to wait a bit longer before we finally tied the knot and everyone at Wentworth was happy for her (even Vera was happy).

I had been informed by Jac, that Henrik had quit for good as CEO of Holby City and also that we were expecting a new CEO that day;

"Don't forget Danielle, that Mrs Tate is coming in today." Jac said as I looked up at her.

"Ok no worries, so who's taking what today?" I asked her as she sat at her desk.

"Why don't I do operations, you take care of Mrs Tate (not literally), and we split the admin between us." Jac responded as I smiled.

"Sure that's fine by me." I replied as we smiled at each other and then I left Jac with the paperwork.

I was sat at the nurse's station, when my pager bleeped;

"Come to the CEO office please Dr Wolfe." It read as I let Jac know where I was going;

"The CEO wants to see me Jac." I said as she finished her sentence.

"Ok, no worries. This is almost done and then this afternoon, the paperwork is yours." Jac responded sarcastically.

I nodded, "Lovely, can't wait. Won't be long." I said as I left our office and she just smiled at me.

As I left Darwin, I got the lift upto the top floor and I walked towards the CEO's office. I knocked on the door, I waited patiently for an answer.

Just then I heard a voice calling to me; "Come on."

I thought I was hearing things, I began shaking as I slowly opened the door and went inside, just as I closed the door behind me I was gobsmacked;

"Abster?" I said as she looked up at me and smiled, she got up and came over to hug me.

I wasn't hesistant as I had missed her so much, as we hugged, I pulled away and looked at her;

"Pinch me if I'm dreaming." I said as Abby pinched my hand, "Ouch. Ok I'm not dreaming."

We sat down on the sofa and talked, "I've missed you so much Abster." I said as I looked at her.

"I missed you too." Abby responded as she tucked my hair behind my ear and I knew I still had feelings for Abby.

However, Abby slowly leaned in (to kiss me) but I pulled away, "I can't I'm sorry." I got up and ran out of the office.

I went into the ladies and cried, I still loved Abby but I was in a relationship with Ann and she was the one who I engaged to be married to.

After work, I left and went home, I ran myself a bath and when Ann got back home I told her about Abby and she was ok with it.

"Hey it's ok baby, I'm not upset ok." Ann said as she held me in her arms.


	24. Giving Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit, as Danielle remembers just how she liked sex (especially as she sleeps with Abby).

Ever since Abby and I had been reunited, we had almost kissed in her office and I had managed to resist her.

Ann had gone on holiday with Vera, this was something that they did together and I wak ok with it. I saw them off and Ann hugged me tightly, promising to video call me every night.

Bernie was back in San Francisco with Serena, Alistair and Kate stayed in London. I was home alone at mine and Ann's house, I quite enjoyed the quality time to myself but I hated the silence.

However, I had nights out with Jac and Abby was there all the time. While in the toilets, Abby began groping me and I pushed her away (as I didn't want to betray Ann).

"Abster stop. I don't want it." I said as I pushed her away and I left the ladies, Jac saw me and I drank my drink.

Abby still didn't give up, that night I spoke to Ann and I was happy to see her gorgeous face. We spoke for hours and eventually we stopped as Vera came back, I said hi to her and we ended the call.

The following morning, I woke up and went to work, I was in my office reading some files that Jac had asked me to go over (as she wanted a second opinion).

As I read through the files, Abby came to see me;

"Peace offering." She said as she placed a cup on the table and it was a hot chocolate. I looked up at her: With the biggest smile I had on my face;

"Thank you Abby." I picked it up and drank it.

She sat on my desk side and supped her drink, then she smiled at me;

"So what's happening today?" Abby asked me as she stroked my arm.

I resisted her again, so I pushed her away once more, "Nothing much, then I will be at home."

"Why not come out with me tonight for a quiet drink?" Abby asked me.

"I'll think about it." I replied as I got up, it was Jac's day off and I was in charged of Darwin.

Abby stroked my face as I pulled away, I left the office and went into the ladies. After a stressful day, I decided to take Abby up on her offer and I went for a quiet drink with her.

As I sat down in the booth, Abby came back with the drinks and I smiled;

"Thanks." I said as I sipped my drink and Abby sat down next to me.

"Your welcome." Abby responded as I smiled.

We stayed out and got drunk with each other, insteading of going home, Abby paid for a hotel for us.

Before we left the bar, we had a dance on the dancefloor and we enjoyed it. After a while, I looked at her and she looked at me.

Finally, I couldn't resist Abby no longer and I gave into temptation, she pulled me close as we entered the hotel room.

Kissing passionately, as Abby pinned me against the wall and she slipped her hands under my dress, pulling my knickers down and taking them off.

Abby knelt down and separate my pussy (exposing my clitorus and she began sucking on my clitorus).

"Fuck, shit." I said as I moaned softly, as Abby did it harder, I moaned louder.

I held her hair back as I moaned, Abby knew how to pleasure me and I had missed her pleasuring so much.

Eventually, I climaxed hard and she stood up, kissing me as she groped my breasts. Then she took my dress and pushed me onto the bed, I just smiled at her.

I pulled her close and I stripped her naked as we kissed passionately, Abby began kissing my neck and I slipped my hand between her legs, Abby was swollen so I rubbed her hard.

However, Abby moaned and she sucked hard on my neck. God I definitely had missed Abby, she knew how I liked it rough, she would move down each time and bite me sexually which I enjoyed.

"I definitely have missed you baby." I said as she moved down and bit my nipple (which was now hard as I was sexually aroused.

After Abby had climaxed, she pushed me down on the bed and she laid on top of me, we kissed passionately as she began rubbing against me and our tongues did the rest.

Abby moved down, kissing my body as she went down and she even licked my belly button as I smiled at her. Abby knew how to turn me on, however I turned us over and I began to rub against her.

However, Abby moaned and climaxed five minutes later, we kissed passionately as Abby groped me.

Before we fell asleep, Abby turned me over and she licked me from behind, I moaned as I enjoyed it and then I climaxed. Then I pleasured and she climaxed, we settled down for the night.

At four thirty pm, I woke up and I had come back to my senses, I quickly got dressed and made sure I got everything.

Then I left the hotel and got a taxi home, I paid the driver and went into the house. I got a bath and didn't answer any calls or texts from Abby.

I knew I had betrayed Ann and I was devastated by it, Ann was coming home today so I decided to tell her straight away.


	25. Telling Ann

Half an hour ago, Ann had returned back from her holiday with Vera. I was really angry with myself, because I had cheated on Ann and I was punishing myself: A few minutes later, Ann came downstairs and she went to kiss me but I pulled away, she knew something was wrong;

"Baby what's wrong?" She said as I bit my bottom lip.

I sat her down and took a deep breath in, then I told her the truth and she wasn't happy;

"I cheated on you with my ex-girlfriend, Abby Tate. I'm sorry baby!"

However, Ann didn't react well to it and she slapped me round the face; "How could you do that to me? I trusted you and I loved you. I stood by you when everyone else just walked away." Ann kept hitting me though I didn't fight back, when she had finished, she went upstairs and packed a suitcase;

"I'm calling time on our relationship, it's not a break up but I need time to think. I'll be staying at Vera's, I don't want to hear from until I'm ready." Then she left the house and I didn't stop her, I had betrayed her and I was angry with myself for allowing it to happen.

I went to work that morning, my ribs were killing me and I let Bernie check me over;

"Mother, what happened?" Bernie asked me as she saw me walking in.

I just broke down in her arms and we went into the office, I told Bernie everything; "I cheated on Ann with Abby, last night. Abby and I went out for drinks, we got drunk and stayed at a hotel. I woke up at forty thirty am and I was devastated by what I had done. Ann got back and I told her straight away, she hit me and then left. Though she has called time on our relationship."

"She ended the relationship mother?" Bernie asked in response.

I shook my head, indicating no: "She needs her space at the moment and she doesn't want anything to do with me, until she is ready. I have to respect her wishes, I am punishing myself at the moment."

Bernie became protective, "No please, not self harming mommy." I pulled her into my arms, "No baby, I'm not self harming ok, it doesn't help and I made you a promise along time ago, that I would come to you if I ever felt like that."

She just smiled at me, "I'll come and stay with you for a bit mommy." She said as I smiled, "I would love that baby." I responded.

Bernie moved in with me and helped me to forgive myself for what I had done, but I missed Ann terribly. I kept my word and I didn't try to contact her at all, Vera was looking after her and I knew that Ann was safe.

As for me and Abby, we continued to work together though we kept it professional.

"You didn't leave a note." Abby noted to me as I looked down.

"What did you expect Abby? I had just betrayed my fiancée by sleeping with you and now I may never get her back." I wanted to hate Abby with a passion, I almost succeeded until she kissed me and I responded, I just broke down her arms and she held me in her arms;

"I still love you Abby, but I love Ann more and I want to be with her. I'm sorry." I said as she cried, I still felt a connection with Abby and apart of me wanted her but my love for Ann was stronger.

Me cheating on her (with Abby) only made my love for Ann stronger and I wanted her back but I had to wait until she was ready, and I was prepared to wait for however long it took for Ann to forgive me. I would wait an eternity for Ann (damn it, I will burn in Hell til she came back).


	26. Beginning To Remember

*Having a nightmare*

"No stop it! Please let me go, it hurts." I said as I tossed and turned in bed. "No bring her back! She's my baby!"

Then I woke up crying and I ran my fingers through my hair, I laid back down and went to snuggle upto Ann (but she wasn't there).

Ann and I had apart for nine months now, my heart would ache for her and for her embrace. Cheating on Ann, was the painfulest thing I had ever done.

I grabbed my phone and I texted her, I wasn't supposed to but I missed her;

"Baby I am sorry, I miss you so much. Please come home soon xx."

After sending the text, I grabbed Ann's pillow and hugged it. I could smell her gorgeous scent which made me hurt and I wanted to make it right with Ann.

Meanwhile, Ann received the text and she looked at it. Her heart broke, but she still didn't feel ready to return home. She agreed that she missed Danielle and wanted to hold her.

She put her phone on the bedside table and turned over and fell asleep.

At seven thirty am, Danielle woke up and looked at her phone, Ann had not texted her back and she cried.

However, she got a bath and got dressed, she walked downstairs and looked at the photo of her and Ann, which was hanged above the fireplace.

Danielle walked into the kitchen, she made herself a cuppa and read the newspaper. However, Danielle is struck by a flashback and she is heartbroken.

"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?" Bernie asked her mother.

Danielle looked at her, "Whoever raped me Bernie, had a red eye." Danielle hugged Bernie as she was beginning to remember things.

As they sat down (at the table), Bernie made them a drink and then joined her mother.

"What happened mother?" Bernie asked as they sat together.

"There was a man, I was at a pub with your grandparents and he was so nice. I went to the ladies and when I returned, he had brought a drink." Danielle said as she opened up.

Bernie took her mother's hand into hers, "It's ok mommy."

"The next thing I knew, Tom Campbell was sat next to me and he help me up. He said that he had found me in an alleyway and he took me to his home, I was kept in the basement....*I gripped Bernie's hand,*....There was something about Tom that I didn't trust."

Bernie pulled her mother into her arms and comforted her.

"A couple of days later, I found out that I was pregnant with Serena. Tom's wife, Coreena, wasn't happy and she tried to kill me. She said that I was nothing but a whore, upon Serena being born, they disappeared." Danielle said as Bernie rubbed her back.

"We will help mother! Me, Kate and Matthew." She said as I hugged her tightly.

Afterwards, Bernie went shopping and I stayed at home, as I washed the pots up, someone wrapped something around my neck and I struggled for breath.

As I fought back, the hooded figure beat me up to a pulp and left me for dead. The next thing I saw, was Bernie and she picked me up and drove to the hospital.

I fell into a coma (on my own), Bernie stayed by my side as did Kate and Matthew.


	27. Private Investigation

As I laid in the coma, my memories came back and it wasn't happy. Jac had tested my blood, after I had been admitted to Holby City.

Jac came into the private room, her face was torn between happy and sad, Bernie walked over to her and they spoke;

"What's wrong Jac?" Bernie asked her.

Jac took a deep breath in and then spoke, "I found the date-rape drug, rhylnol in your mother's blood."

Bernie's face fell, "So whoever raped her, used the drug?"

Jac nodded, "Does she know who raped her?"

However Bernie shook her head, "She doesn't remember much, but she said that the guy was really nice and caring. The next thing she knew, she woke up and Tom Campbell was sat beside her."

"I would suspect him Bernie!" Jac responded as she went to leave the room. Bernie informed Kate and Matthew, they weren't happy.

Almost forty-eight hours later, I woke up and Bernie told me what happened to me when I was younger.

"Mother, you were drugged before you was raped. Jac found the date-rape drug rhypnol, in your blood stream." Bernie said to me as I cried.

My memories came flooding back, "It was Tom Campbell? He raped me, he had a red eye Bernie. I need Serena back with me, please bring her back to me Bernie!." I said as she held me.

"Shush it's ok mommy, I will bring Serena home. It will be ok, I promise you mother I will bring her home." Bernie kissed my head as I cried in her chest.

A couple of days later, I was allowed home and I got a visit from a Detective Inspector, named Jill Raymond;

"Hello, are you Danielle Wolfe?" She said as I nodded.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" I responded as she got her badge out.

She showed me who she was, "I'm Detective Inspector Raymond, may I come in."

I moved aside and let her in, I made two cups of tea and then I joined her in the room;

"Here you go?" I said as she smiled.

"Thank you. I wanted to talk to you about Tom Campbell, as we arrested him for the assault on you." Jill said as I looked down.

"I was fourteen when it happened, I fell pregnant with my daughter-in-law Serena to him. When I gave birth to her, I believe they took her from me." I responded as she held back the tears, which were forming in her eyes.

As I continued to relieve what had happened to me, Jill took it down and afterwards she left my house and promised me that she would get justice.

The only thing that I wanted was my baby, Serena meant everything to me and now I needed her to be with me.

When Bernie came with Serena, I just wanted to hold her and I cried silently as she went upstairs. Bernie gave me a cuddle and I told her my plans;

"I want to find out what had happened? Why did Coreena abuse my baby? I didn't do anything to her Bernie. I need the answers so I can help Serena and help myself."

Bernie held my hands, "We will help you mother ok. Myself, Kate and Matthew will help you to get the answers you need."

I just smiled at her, then she sat back and I snuggled into her arms. I still missed Ann terribly and I wanted to be in her arms, a few minutes later Serena came down and Bernie had fell asleep.

However, I went into the kitchen and Serena followed me;

"Why do you want me? No one else never has and besides I still don't believe you are my mom." Serena said as I looked at the floor.

For some reason, I just exploded and everything that I had bottled up inside me, just came flooding to the surface.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! TOM RAPED ME WHEN I WAS FOURTEEN AND I FELL PREGNANT WITH YOU. THEY TOOK YOU FROM ME AND HURT YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO COREENA FOR HER TO HURT YOU LIKE SHE DID. BUT I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH SERENA, I HAVE EVERY ULTRASOUND SCAN UPSTAIRS IN A PRIVATE BOX. I LOVED YOU AJD I WANTED YOU, YOUR MY BABY AND NOT EVEN HAVING BERNIE, KATE AND MATTHEW COULD FILL THAT HOLE IN MY HEART FOR YOU."

From that moment on, I felt a huge release and a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders;

"It's still your fault Danielle." Serena responded as I looked at her and my heart filled with hurt.

"You know what Serena, I don't give a shit anymore and you have absolutely no idea of how much I am hurting right now, or how much I am blaming myself for that day. I was drugged during the labour and I couldn't move at all, my body was numb. Do what you want Serena, keep blaming me for what had happened to you ok." 

I said just before I left the kitchen and I ran upto mine and Ann's bedroom, I just sobbed my heart out.

Honestly, I didn't know how much more of Serena's hate towards me I could take. Bernie came up and laid behind me, I turned over and just snuggled into her.

Bernie had just found out how much Serena hates me and also that she has been sending me hate mail.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't know that Serena was doing that." She said as she stroked my hair.

"I don't know how much more of the hate (from Serena) I can take. But I won't give up, unless it becomes too much." I responded as Bernie wasn't prepared for me to give up.

"Mother, what ever you do, don't give up on Serena." Bernie said as I sniffed.


	28. Returning To The House of Horrors

After getting some sleep, I went back to the house of Horrors along with Bernie, Kate, Serena and Matthew.

Bernie pulled up and Serena didn't like being back here;

"I'm going in." I said as I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Kate and Matthew followed me as Bernie told Serena some home truths.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serena asked her wife.

"I just don't understand why you are taking everything out on mommy?" Bernie responded as she got out as Serena followed her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Serena said.

Bernie looked at her wife, "What you have got to realise Serena, is that mom has never been complete at all. I always knew that I had an older sister, mother never 'EVER' kept you from us."

"She didn't fight nor did she want me?" Serena responded as Bernie got angrier.

"Of course she wanted you Serena, your her daughter and she loves you. Mother was drugged during the labour with Lidocaine which numbed her entire body. She couldn't move. The only people who you can blame is Tom and Coreena." Bernie replied.

Serena just looked at her wife, "She left me."

"How many more times Serena, mother didn't leave you, you was kidnapped from her and they abused you. For once Serena, believe the truth and stop blaming mother." Bernie replied as she walked towards the house.

Serena followed her, "Why? Why should I stop blaming her? She didn't care about me at all."

"Because mother is hurting and she is this close to cracking and giving up on you. Stop pushing her away Serena and let her in. Mother cares about you, if she didn't then she wouldn't have begged me to bring you to her." Bernie stated as she felt dizzy.

However, Serena went to walk away until Danielle called after her;

"If you walk away now Serena, they will have won and I do love you. Your my baby, now I am gonna discover what happened to me, you have that chance too." I said as I turned back round and went inside the house.

Kate, Matthew and Bernie followed me, a few minutes later Serena joined us and I went upstairs.

I began to sense that something was wrong;

"Mother what's wrong?" Kate asked me.

"I'm missing something Kate, something that I sensed the last time I was here." I responded as Serena looked at me.

Then I figured it out, "The corner of my eye." I stated at as I looked and saw a door which seemed to be protected by a perception filter.

I walked towards the door and opened it, we all went inside and Bernie turned the light on. The room was full of pictures of me and there was a diary which Matthew read:

"At 8:30am, Danielle leaves the house. Her blossoming bump on show, she was showing off and that spawn she is carrying is the constant reminder of Tom's infedelity." Coreena said as she wrote in the diary.

My heart sank as I heard what Coreena had wrote in her diary.

"Today, Danielle gave birth to that spawn, a baby girl and I hate her. I am gonna punish Danielle by abusing her daughter, payback is a bitch." Matthew reading the last entry.

I was targeted by Tom and Coreena, Tom raped me and got me pregnant with Serena, then Coreena kidnapped my baby and abused her all because of what Tom did.

However, I ran outside and threw up, Bernie rubbed my back as Serena was heartbroken by the truth.

We went back into the house, "Mother, it's ok. We have the answers."

"It's not just that baby, the basement is the key to discovering what had happened to both of us Bernie." I said as she agreed with me and then Serena followed us.

As we entered the basement, it was telling the truth. Everything about that basement, proved a lot and Serena grabbed my hand, I was shocked but I held her hand.

Afterwards, we left the house as Tom and Coreena turned up, I protected Serena from them as the police turned up and I told Jill everything.

Tom and Coreena were arrested and charged, all the evidence was there and overwhelming. I went home with my babies, when we went got home I went for a fag and Serena joined me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. I want a bond with you and I need help, will you help me please mommy?" Serena asked me as I smiled.

"Of course I will baby, your my daughter and I love you so much. Come here baby?" I said as she climbed into my arms and I held her, I kissed her forehead and we just stayed there.


	29. Helping Serena

As we sat in the courtroom, Serena had taken to the stand and testified against Tom and Coreena. I stayed with her and she plucked up the courage to tell the court what had happened to her.

Two months ago:

"I need help Danielle! I want you to my mommy and I need a bond with you. I don't want to hate you anymore, you were innocent and it wasn't fair that I took it on you." Serena said to me.

I quickly pulled her into my arms, "I will help you baby, it's gonna be ok I promise." I said as she stayed in my arms.

However, I went to see Dr Rosemary Myers and told her everything that had happened to Serena.

We started the Holding Therapy, Rosemary would enrage Serena and my heart broke as it gave me an insight into her pain and I just broke down.

*Back to the present*

Tom and Coreena's defence team called Serena a liar, which only enraged her and she shouted at them;

"I AM NOT A LIAR! THEY ABUSED ME AND HE RAPED MY MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS FOURTEEN. COREENA WANTED TO PUNISH MY MOTHER FOR WHAT TOM DID, BUT SHE BELIEVED DIFFERENT. YOU TWO CAUSED THIS NOT MY MOTHER, I HATE YOU TWO AND YOU TWO ONLY."

Just then she got down from the stand and ran to me, I got up and met her halfway. She broke down in tears while I held her and I comforted her;

"I'm sorry mommy, I love you so much." She said as I kissed her cheek.

"Shush it's ok baby, I forgive you and I love you too baby. Let's go away just me and you, spend sometime together." I responded as she stayed in my arms.

"I would like that mommy." Serena replied.

I took Serena out of the courtroom and we went for a coffee, "Here you go baby?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you mommy." She said as she smiled and then held my hand.

"It will get better baby, I won't give up." I replied as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

She just smiled at me, "I wouldn't want you to give up on me, mommy."

Serena responded as she rested her head on my shoulder, I kissed her forehead gently.

A few hours later, we went back into the courtroom and Tom along with Coreena were both found guilty on all charges.

Serena just collapsed from relief in my arms and I held her, I kissed her forehead and then we went home.

I then informed Rosemary of what had happened and she was pleased, then I packed a suitcase for me and Serena. I put them into my boot and Serena came out.

She climbed into my car and I drove us to my cottage in the countryside, Bernie knew where we were and she decided to spend some time with her siblings.

"It's nice mommy!" Serena said as we went inside, I just smiled at her.

"Thank you baby. I'll show you your bedroom come on." I replied as her face fell.

"Can I sleep with you please mommy, in your bed?" She asked me, Serena didn't want to be away from me.

To be honest, I didn't want to be away from Serena, now that I had her back in my life I wanted to keep her close;

"Of course you can baby, come on." I replied as she smiled at me.

Then we went upstairs and into my bedroom, we put our clothes away then we returned downstairs and we sat on the sofa.

We had a laugh and enjoyed the quality time with each other, also I noticed that Serena was beginning to heal and she rarely got angry.

I decided to do some baking and she joined in, Serena made some butterfly buns and I laughed when she licked the bowl and got some of the mixture on her nose.

Afterwards, I washed the bowl and stuff, as Serena dried and put them away. Then the cakes were done and Serena decorated them, I just smiled at her.

However, we had two cakes and then Serena made us a chicken curry. I stayed with her as she wanted me to stay and we spoke as she made the chicken curry.

Then she served the meal and we ate together, the meal was gorgeous and I loved it;

"This is absolutely beautiful baby, I love it." I said as she smiled.

"Thank you mommy." Serena responded.

I washed up the pots and then I snuggled up with Serena on the sofa as we watched a film together.

Eventually, Serena fell asleep in my arms and I smiled at her. After turning the telly off, I gently carried Serena upstairs and placed her in my bed, then I got into bed and she snuggled into me.

Returning Home:

After having a couple of months to ourselves, Serena was healed though she knew that triggers could happen, however she decided to move to London as she wanted to be with me.

As I drove us home, Serena kept a hold of my hand and I smiled at her. When we got home, Serena announced to Bernie that she wanted to stay in London as she wanted to be with me.

Bernie smiled at her and they made the move to London, Kate and Matthew helped Bernie to move the stuff from San Francisco to London as Serena stayed with me.


	30. Ann Comes Back

It had been a rough night for me, I had been cramping really bad and I hadn't slept much.

Serena was living with Bernie in their own house and we spent time together, though sometimes Serena would just want that extra quality time with me (which I didn't mind).

As I made my way downstairs (that morning), I got a sudden surge of pain in my tummy and I groaned in pain;

"Ow! Man that hurts." I said as I entered into the kitchen, I made myself a cuppa and I wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

As I had let my guard down, I was suddenly startled by hands covering my eyes and my instincts kicked in and I attacked them.

I turned round and saw Ann, I was shocked;

"Ann?" I said as she smiled slightly.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you?" Ann replied as I walked over to her.

I hugged her, "I'm sorry baby, Tom Campbell attacked me once and ever since I have been jumpy, plus I have been cramping all night." I said as she pulled away.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I know I said that I didn't want to hear from you, but no one is allowed to hurt my fiancée." Ann said as I smiled.

"I really didn't mean to cheat on you, that night both me and Abby were drunk and I couldn't resist her anymore. I'm sorry baby." I said as she pressed her finger against my lips.

"Shush it's ok baby, I forgive you. I love you and that's all that matters to me, all I ask is that we get married next week because I don't want to be away from you any longer." She said as I smiled.

I just threw my arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips and she responded, kissing me back.

When we broke apart, she decided to ask Vera to be her best woman and I just at her, I decided to have all three of my girls as my bridesmaids.

Just as I went to hug her, I was shocked when water just gushed out of me and Ann immediately carried me into the living room.

"I can't be baby?" I said as she took my trousers and knickers off, she was caught off guard when she saw a head crowning.

"Baby, you need to push ok. The head is crowning.

I knew there was no point in arguing, so I pushed and the head was out. Two seconds later, I pushed again and Ann delivered the baby and I just smiled.

The little girl looked like Ann, "She is beautiful baby." I said as Ann cleaned her up and passed her to me.

I held our daughter and she looked at us, "Can we call her Amy Astareth Wolfe-Reynolds?" Ann asked me and I just smiled at her.

We went to the hospital and got checked over, Amy weighed a healthy six pounds and six ounces. I was ok and the doctor told us that I had concieved Amy just before I had the one night stand with Abby.

Ann was surprised but she was happy, we smiled at each other. I asked the doctor why I hadn't had any symptoms;

"Why didn't I have any symptoms Doctor?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Amy was positioned at the back, so even if you did a pregnancy test it wouldn't have been picked up. But she is very healthy." He said.

Ann and I went home with Amy, we couldn't wait to show her off but as a new family, we wanted to spend some quality time with Amy.

Amy had brought us back together and we were never gonna be apart again.


	31. Marrying Ann

It was the morning of the wedding, I was really excited and we decided to let Amy come to the wedding.

As I got ready, Serena did my make up as Bernie and Kate did my hair. I just smiled, even my great granddaughter Gwennie smiled at me.

Bernie held her sister Amy, as Alistair walked me down the aisle to Ann, we just smiled at each other as Matthew stood by his sisters.

Then it came to the vows and I said mine, then Ann said hers and once that was done, Ann and I kissed as our friends and family clapped and cheered.

Vera just smiled at us and the priest announced us as 'Mrs and Mrs Wolfe-Reynolds'. Ann and I decided to hyphen our names, so she was known as 'Ann Wolfe-Reynolds', and I was known as 'Danielle Wolfe-Reynolds'.

We went on our honeymoon as Bernie and Serena looked after Amy, along with my granddaughter Berena (daughter of Bernie and Serena).

I was quite surprised at the name, but I loved the combination of the name. A few weeks later, we returned home happy and we settled into married life and family life.

Amy was our world and she brightened our lives all the time, Amy did remind Ann of Charlotte, which Ann dealt with lovingly. She missed Charlotte so much but she focused on Any and loved her very much.

The end.


End file.
